


Nature ou Adaptation ?

by Arlia Eien (Arlia)



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Challenge Response, M/M, Poetry, Romance, Yaoi
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-01
Updated: 2007-06-01
Packaged: 2017-10-30 04:22:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/327676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arlia/pseuds/Arlia%20Eien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Heero est amoureux de Duo, mais comment le séduire quand on ne sait pas ce qui plait au natté ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nature ou Adaptation ?

**Author's Note:**

> Ne vous arrêtez pas au format inhabituel'  
> Si j'ai écrit sous forme pseudo poétique c'est parce que du côté réaliste avec justifications travail, lieu de vie, etc.…  
> Je bloquais totalement, donc en me rajoutant la contrainte de rimailler, j'ai retiré celle de la situation initiale compliquée  
> Enfin je trouve que c'est très lisible quand même alors testez, il suffit de ne pas tenir compte des retours à la ligne ! ;p

Heero depuis quelque temps aimait un certain natté

Qui lui ne semblait pas l’aimer,

Bien sûr d’amitié, les sentiments étaient là

Mais pour l’amour ce n’était pas du tout le cas.

 

Un jour Heero s’était demandé

Ce qu’il pouvait bien lui manquer

Et se lança dans une observation

Des coups du soir de son compagnon.

 

Plusieurs critères étaient récurrents

Chez tous ces différents amants.

Les partenaires, hommes et femmes,

Qui du natté éveillaient la flamme,

Généralement avaient les cheveux bruns

Mais aussi quelquefois châtains.

 

La taille pour Duo semblait importer peu.

De même que la couleur des yeux

Quoique, ils étaient bleus en général

Tout cela, pour lui, n’était pas si mal.

 

Ne voyant pas ce qui pouvait déplaire

Chez lui, à son ancien partenaire

Heero décida d’aller sur place

Pour voir pourquoi il laissait le natté de glace.

 

♣ … ♣

 

Duo attrapait souvent ses proies en boîte de nuit

Le soir, bien après minuit

Il fut facile pour l’ancien soldat de passer inaperçu

Parmi l’amas d’individus qui dansait à moitié nu.

 

Prenant un verre chaque soir il épie sans aucun répit

Après tout Duo lui faisait bien envie

Il espère découvrir ce qu’il faut faire pour satisfaire

Un natté que rien ne semble complaire.

Car un coup d’un soir est un coup d’un soir

Et ceux de Duo, le matin, finissaient toujours sur le trottoir.

 

En observant son aimé au fils du temps

Il découvrit que Duo était tel un chasseur en guet-apens

N’abordant jamais qui que ce soit

Il dansait sur la piste, guettant une quelconque proie.

 

Mais Heero était de plus en plus désolé

Au final il n’avait rien trouvé.

En effet, aucune information valable,

Ou bien, qui soit un tant soit peu exploitable.

Ne voyant donc pas ce qu’il lui manquait

Le métis se lève et disparaît.

Il fallait bien se faire une raison,

Son amour n’aurait jamais aucune réponse du garçon.

Ainsi, moins discret qu’à l’habitude,

Il quitta le dancing avec lassitude.

 

♣ … ♣

 

Duo loin d’être un imbécile,

Depuis longtemps avait sentit la présence subtile.

Lui aussi pendant la guerre avait bataillé

Il en fallait bien plus pour le tromper.

Cependant ce soir ci il fut surpris

De voir l’ancien pilote s’en aller avant lui,

Mais surtout sans se cacher dans le ramassis humain

Comme s’il avait abandonné, enfin…

 

Plutôt intéressé par la présence au début

Duo était maintenant déçu

S’étant demandé ce que voulait le métis

Qui lui avait laissé pas mal d’indices

En passant son temps à l’observer lui

Mais surtout les personnes autour de lui

Il ne faisait aucun doute qu’il était intéressé

Du coup plus discrètement encore Duo l’avait observé

Tout en restant naturel, pour ne pas attirer l’attention

Et surtout pas celle de son espion.

 

Désappointé donc, il tourna la page

Laissant partir son observateur trop sage.

Car lui voulait que les gens viennent à lui

Et prouvent leur intérêt pardi !

 

Toujours, ce n’était que le temps d’une nuit, bien sûr

Mais à chaque rencontre c’était une déconfiture

Les gens en rajoutaient pour qu’on les estime

L’apparence d’abord, mais en vrai : BIM !

 

Ceux qui se disaient beaux sous la faible lueur

Au jour, se trouvaient être de vraies horreurs

Et les soi-disant bons coups,

Savaient à peine la tenir debout.

A quoi bon rester avec des personnes superficielles ?

Ça ne donne jamais rien avec elles.

 

Avec Heero il avait espéré,

Trouver quelqu’un de plus simple et plus sensé

Mais finalement, rien n’à faire,

Le jeune homme devait penser ne pas pouvoir le satisfaire

A moins qu’il ne manque de confiance en lui

Mais ce n’était pas à Duo de régler ses soucis.

Lui cherchait une possible rencontre

Et même une relation longue, il n’était pas contre.

Mais faire dans le social sûrement pas,

C’était une relation égale qu’il voulait, pas ça.

 

Heero changerait peut être d’avis

Si vraiment il était amoureux de lui.

Car c’est ce qu’il avait semblé voir

Dans le regard cobalt, ainsi que de l’espoir.

 

♣ … ♣

 

Maintenant c’était décidé,

Pour Heero il fallait arrêter

Cette espèce de mascarade

Il donnait trop d’importance

Aux sentiments qu’il portait à son camarade

Il fallait se faire violence.

 

Cet amour devenait sa priorité

Toutes ses pensées y étaient destinées

Bien sûr il savait qu’il aimait le garçon

Mais pas dans de telles proportions !

Il était attiré par le physique évidemment

Mais par le mental également

Duo était quelqu’un de complet

Et de tout sauf simplet.

 

Accepter ses sentiments en fait avait été facile

Comparativement à leur extension, ça c’était très difficile

A supporter comme à admettre

Il ne se sentait plus maître

De son corps et de son esprit

Tout était tourné vers LUI.

 

Mais qu’est ce que lui parler lui apporterait ?

Il n’y voyait aucun intérêt

Le brun n’était pas désespéré

Au point de ne vouloir que coucher.

On ne couchait pas avec l’esprit de quelqu’un

Le sexe n’était pas un tout, c’était plus proche d’un rien.

 

Et même s’il décidait de passer à l’acte,

Cela n’avait rien d’un pacte.

Le résultat serait le même que pour ses prédécesseurs :

Se faire jeter par un natté, la bouche en coeur

Rappelant que ce n’était que pour un soir,

Et Heero serait laissé à son désespoir.

 

Car le métis n’était pas un anonyme

Sans être totalement intime

Lui et Duo se connaissaient,

Une grande amitié les unissait.

Il faudrait supporter le regard

D’un ancien compagnon un peu trop goguenard.

 

Et puis quand bien même,

Qui était-il pour lui dire « je t’aime » ?

Des personnes mieux les unes que les autres

Venaient vers le natté qui ne faisait que les repousser

Alors pourquoi lui plutôt qu’un autre ?

Il n’avait pas envie de se faire rire au nez.

 

♣ … ♣

 

Quelques jours passèrent sans rien,

Pour lui, Heero était incapable d’aborder le châtain

Ce qui ne servirait pas à grand chose

Le natté ne semblant penser qu’à ‘la chose’

Mais on ne pouvait pas tirer un trait sur un amour

On peut résister, mais il revient toujours.

Et souvent encore plus fort,

Proportionnellement au nombre d’efforts.

 

C’est ainsi qu’Heero se décide

A retourner voir Duo, toujours aussi avide

Rien qu’une dernière fois

Afin de tracer définitivement une croix

Il fallait bien se convaincre

Qu’il ne pourrait pas vaincre.

 

Mais en fait ce qui l’effrayait particulièrement,

Plus que sa peur du refus possible ou plutôt imminent,

Qu’il sentait arriver, comme pour les autres amants.

(Alors pourquoi faire un aveu déterminant ?)

Déjà, le fait d’aborder Duo lui donnait le feu aux joues,

Il doutait un peu de lui, voire beaucoup…

Après tout, ils ne discutaient presque pas ensemble

On était loin du qui se ressemble s’assemble…

 

Bien sûr, tout cela n’était que de la pure et simple timidité

Mais on ne peut imaginer à quel point cela peut bloquer

A moins de le vivre soi-même

Tout cela devenait un énorme problème.

Surtout pour lui qui bien qu’il suive ses sentiments,

Avait eu du mal à les accepter, on était proche du ressentiment

L’amour est totalement incontrôlable

Mais lui s’était senti coupable,

D’être amoureux d’un ancien coéquipier,

Qui à tous les coups devait s’en ficher.

Son cœur s’était trompé de cible

On était proche de l’indicible.

 

♣ … ♣

 

Conformément à ce qu’il pensa,

Duo ne revit plus le soldat

Les soirs passèrent de plus en plus lentement

Plus personne ne le tentait vraiment.

Heero avait réveillé

Une certaine curiosité

Qui n’était pas vouée à disparaître,

Vu le feu qu’elle avait vu naître.

 

S’en devenait presque énervant

De penser à lui constamment.

Car chaque fois qu’il allait draguer

Il ne pouvait s’empêcher de le chercher.

Heureusement il restait dans ses idées

Duo ne voulait pas aller le trouver.

 

Lui et Heero ne se connaissaient pas

Ils se savaient quelques défauts et qualités

Mais le côté humain n’était pas là

Voir une personne en situation de danger,

N’était pas la connaître au jour le jour

Et sans ça il ne pouvait pas y avoir de vrai amour.

 

Pour lui seulement en tout cas

Car Heero était à milles lieux de tout ça

Loin de la simple attirance

Lui était dans l’espérance

On n’espère pas seulement coucher

Quand on regarde tendrement de la tête au pied.

 

Mais si Heero le voulait réellement

Et être aux deux sens du terme son amant

Il faudrait qu’il se prenne en main

Et apprenne à forger lui-même son destin

Qu’il accepte ses sentiments une fois pour toute,

Et ne reste plus dans le doute.

 

Il désirait quelqu’un qui sache s’assumer

 Et ne dépende pas de lui pour absolument tout

 C’est quelqu’un d’adulte, calme mais futé

Qu’il voulait, ni d’un enfant, ni d’un toutou.

 

Bien sûr, on ne peut se rendre compte

De ces quelques critères qui étaient pris en compte

Qu’en connaissant bien le natté

Même si tout ça semblait normal pour ce dernier.

 

♣ … ♣

 

Heero entre dans la boite en fin de soirée

Traînant les pieds.

Son motif n’était pas le bon

Venir pour se faire dire non.

Cela n’avait rien d’engageant

Après tout, de se croire perdant.

Il ne voyait pas comment changer

Alors autant abandonner.

 

Cela ne lui ressemblait pourtant pas

De tout laisser en plan comme ça

De se voir dans une impasse,

De ne pas se croire à sa place.

 

En ayant fait toujours ce qu’on attendait de lui

Il ne savait maintenant pas trop quoi faire de sa vie

Et pourtant dégourdi sur le champ de combat

Dans le relationnel il ne l’était pas.

 

Il s’assit donc plus à l’écart qu’habituellement

Mais gardant néanmoins en vue celui dont il était l’amant.

 

♣ … ♣

 

Duo perçut le regard immédiatement

Qui il faut l’avouer, lui avait manqué ces derniers temps.

Mais il sentit aussi la différence

Tout était dans l’absence

D’un sentiment qu’avant il sentait,

Et d’ailleurs appréciait beaucoup : l’espoir

Heero le regardait comme s’il savait

Que jamais il ne pourrait l’avoir.

 

Vraiment intrigué, mais aussi agacé,

De voir Heero cette expression sur le visage

Il décida de laisser ses principes de côté

Car le jeune homme faisait sûrement son dernier passage.

 

Se dégageant, il sortit de la piste

Et à grandes enjambées, se dirige vers la table du défaitiste.

Ne laissant même pas à ce dernier

Le temps de réaliser.

 

Rapidement il arrive à la table

Et demande d’un ton peu affable :

« Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ici ? »

Prenant ainsi le brun de court

Celui-ci fut forcé de répondre sans détour

« Je.. j’aurais eu envie… »

 

La voix très gênée se coupa, déjà les premiers soirs,

Heero n’aurait su quoi dire 

Mais maintenant qu’on en était à la fin de l’histoire

A quoi bon lui avouer ce qu’il désire ?

 

Tout cela engendre un soupir de Duo

Ce ne serait pas de tout repos…

« Tu ne me regardes pas depuis des semaines pour rien,

Tu n’es pas du genre à perdre du temps, le tien comme le mien. »

 

« Laisse ça n’a aucune importance

Retourne plutôt sur la piste de danse

Si tu es là c’est pour draguer,

Et non pas pour me parler »

 

« Si je suis là, devant toi,

Ce n’est pas pour parler à un autre mais à toi »

Pour prouver ces derniers mots

Duo s’assit à côté de Heero.

« Alors, qu’est ce que tu souhaites

Au point de me regarder des pieds à la tête ? »

 

Duo n’obtint absolument rien

Aucune réponse du brun

Si ce n’est un regard baissé

Pendant son absence il n’avait rien accepté.

 

« Heero, tu ne t’en rends pas compte, mais tu es voyant

J’imagine bien ce que tu ressens

Mais comment veux-tu entamer une relation

Si tu ne vas jamais vers la personne dont il est question ?

Ce n’est pas en gardant tout pour toi

Que les gens viendront vers toi

Tu n’acceptes pas tes sentiments

Si je me souviens bien pourtant

C’était ta ligne de conduite que de les suivre,

Toute ta façon de vivre. »

 

« C’est… c’est donc ça qui t’attire

Il faudrait que je sois plus ouvert

Merci de me le dire

J’essayerai de changer pour te plaire… »

 

Duo se leva d’un coup

« Non, tu n’as rien compris du tout !

Comment veux tu qu’on t’aime

Si tu n’es pas toi-même ?

Je veux aimer une personne,

Pas une couverture

C’est pour ça que je n’ai que des aventures !

Comment veux tu être amoureux d’une personne assez conne

Pour changer au moindre commentaire ?

C’est tout sauf une preuve de caractère !

On doit prendre les gens tels qui sont

Et non pas pour ce qu’ils nous montreront ! »

 

Duo se calma promptement

Voyant que sa tirade a eu l’effet escompté

Il se rassit donc posément

Attendant une réaction du métissé.

 

« Tu ne veux pas que je change pour te plaire

Alors qu’est ce que je dois faire ?

Il faut que je change sans changer

J’aurai pu trouver plus facile à aimer… »

 

« La raison ne choisit pas, le cœur si.

Accepte-toi toi, ainsi que tes attraits

Je ne te demande pas du tout d’être extraverti

Mais part contre de rester qui tu es

Et encore une fois

Je n’ai aucun droit sur toi

Si tu veux changer ça doit être pour toi

Pour te sentir mieux

En aucun cas pour quelqu’un ou ses beaux yeux 

Bien sûr tu n’as jamais connu ça toi,

Le libre arbitre

Mais c’est très important et à plus d’un titre

Enfin, je te laisse, réfléchis-y

Car cela risque bien de te gâcher toujours la vie »

 

C’est donc sur ce

Que Duo laissa un Heero soucieux

Il avait bien pris en note les divers conseils

Et effectivement il faudrait qu’il essaye…

 

Duo avait touché une corde sensible,

C’était son passé sa cible.

Lui se croyait enfin libéré de tout cela

Mais en fait c’était tout sauf le cas

Il venait enfin d’en prendre conscience

Pensif, il s’en alla donc, sans regard pour la piste de danse.

 

♣ … ♣

 

Une fois rentré Heero se mit vraiment à réfléchir

Au natté, et à ce qu’il venait de lui dire.

Il n’était pas naïf au point de croire

Que Duo voulait entamer une histoire.

S’il lui avait dit tout ceci

C’était avant tout en tant qu’ami.

 

Le châtain lui avait bien fait comprendre

Il ne resterait pas seul à l’attendre

Que lui vivait au jour le jour

Et était avant tout à la recherche de l’amour

Malgré ce que Heero lui-même avait pu croire

En restant appuyé sur son accoudoir.

Duo lui avait aussi indiqué

Que dans la vie l’on devait se bouger

Qu’il ne fallait pas rester la bouche ouverte

Car ainsi on ne faisait jamais de réelle découverte.

 

Il n’empêche qu’il allait devoir travailler dur

Et essayer de cicatriser certaines blessures

Qui loin d’être ressoudées

Avait besoin d’être comblées.

 

Son travail précédent était sans doute trop superficiel

S’il n’y allait pas à fond, ce serait la même ritournelle.

Mais il faudrait qu’il soit efficace

Car à son retour le natté risquait bien d’être de glace

Si par hasard il avait trouvé quelqu’un

Il ne jetterait pas cette personne au loin

C’était à lui d’être rapide

Sans pour autant être trop avide

Heero avait vu qu’il ne fallait pas passer des étapes

Sinon tout le travail allait à la trappe.

 

♣ … ♣

 

Quelques semaines plus tard

Heero prenait un nouveau départ

Vers la boite coutumière

Espérant y trouver un Duo ouvert

A sa proposition

Quand il lui poserait la question.

 

Pendant ce temps il avait œuvré

Pour ne plus être prisonnier

De son passé un peu trop sombre

Pour que, dans le présent il n’y ait plus d’ombres

Qui puisse lui gâcher la vie

A lui, et ses amis.

 

Car avec son attitude renfermée

Il n’était au fond pas le seul à trinquer

Des personnes s’inquiétaient pour lui

Comme il n’avait pas de vie

Personnelle, et ne s’intéressait en apparence à rien

De particulier à par un certain châtain

Mais cela, eux ne le savaient pas

Duo n’était pas allé jusque là

Il connaissait le domaine du privé

Et faisait tout pour ne pas y déborder.

 

En fin de compte, le brun était devant le bâtiment

Attendant qu’on le laisse pénétrer patiemment

Bientôt il put enfin entrer

Il ne se dirigea pas vers le natté

Mais vers une table comme toujours

Sauf que ce coup ci

Il était bien plus proche de son actuel ami.

 

Duo sentit tout de suite la présence

 Ainsi que son aisance.

Souriant légèrement

Il tourne la tête délibérément

Pour rencontrer instantanément

Un regard ardent

Qu’il n’avait plus vu depuis la guerre

Rempli d’une détermination quasi guerrière,

Sauf que cette fois c’était pour une bonne raison,

Qu’y a-t-il de mieux que l’amour de toute façon ?

 

Heero avait pris de l’assurance

En n’ayant pas fait dans l’urgence

Le résultat semblait mille fois meilleur

Que la dernière fois où il l’avait vu à cette heure.

Restait à voir si chacun serait tenté

Une fois le premier contact vraiment passé.

 

En tout cas chacun avait confiance en lui-même,

Etait libre de dire « je t’aime »

Après il faudrait voir si ça collerai entre eux

Car rien n’était moins sûr à leurs yeux,

Mais rien ne coûte de faire un test

Alors alea jacta est !

**  
OWARI**

 

**Author's Note:**

> **Le défi de Bernie:**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Pour séduire Duo, Heero doit apprendre quelque chose dont il se croit incapable
> 
> Après avoir effectué un test TRÈS infructueux avec la danse et un autre ENCORE PLUS infructueux que le précédent avec la cuisine (publié sous un autre angle au final : Cuisiner ? ), voilà ici ce que Heero a dû apprendre en quelques mots :
> 
>  
> 
> **Alors ce que Heero doit apprendre :**
> 
>  
> 
> A mieux maîtriser ses sentiments, les accepter et donc aller de l'avant en oubliant sa gêne ! ;p  
> En étant lui-même et non plus le soldat qui attend les ordres ^-^  
> Donc pour le titre c'est toute l'opposition entre Duo et Heero avec l'un qui veut des personnes sincères et naturelles et l'autre qui cherche à tout prix à changer et à être un autre pour plaire, du moins au début
> 
> Voilà il y a une possibilité que vous tombiez un jour sur la première version ré-axée, terminée et rallongée, mais un jour hein pas la semaine prochaine.
> 
>  **Petit plus :** la date n'est pas choisie au hasard ;p


End file.
